


Mirrors II: Silver Handheld

by Detective_Inspector_Hotdish



Series: Mirrors [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detective_Inspector_Hotdish/pseuds/Detective_Inspector_Hotdish
Summary: A moment of self-discovery





	Mirrors II: Silver Handheld

Mirrors II: Handheld

“But, Miss...”  
“Dot, you really should!”

Dot blushed deeply and turned away from her Miss. What she was suggesting was wrong, and obviously a sin. Wasn’t it? Miss Phryne had suggested that before she and Hugh married, Dot should become familiar with her... construction. Miss Phryne had said that maybe a mirror would help. How would a mirror help? Dot turned redder at the thought, and fled to her bedroom. 

Dot woke at a quarter to two in the morning. What Miss Phryne had suggested had deeply disrupted her sleep, but she knew that her dearest friend and Mistress only had her best interests at heart. Miss Phryne had always made clear that a woman’s pleasure was a topic that was of utmost importance and yet not discussed in polite society. 

Half-drunk on sleepiness, Dot approached her vanity and picked up the small silver hand held mirror that was kept there. She knew that Hugh loved her, and that he would never purposefully hurt her, but Miss Phryne had said the first time would likely be uncomfortable, even if Dot was “adequately prepared”. Now what did that mean? She didn’t think she’d ever be prepared, and from what her own mother had said, each joining was equally uncomfortable and existed as only a duty to the lord. 

Perhaps it was the fact that she felt as if she were dreaming, or the understanding that Miss Phryne was almost always right, but Dot approached her bed and dropped her knickers with almost no hesitancy and climbed on top of the mattress. The lamp next to her lit, Dot held the mirror between her pale curvy thighs and gazed at it.

Blond curly hair covered her... sin. No. Miss Phryne said it was important to use the actual terms for what her parts were. Vulva? That was the right one. She knew from helping Miss Phryne in and out of her baths, she has similar, albeit darker curls there, and from brief moments of surreptitiously seeing other women, it must be a universal situation. 

Almost hidden by these curls were two plump lips? She was certain that was what they were called. She gently parted the lips and was surprised that the fingers came away slicked with moisture. It wasn’t her time, she knew. Dot was a meticulous record keeper, but as she looked at her glistening fingertips, overheard phrases and moans through Miss Phryne’s boudoir door came to the front of her memory. “Oh, god... You’re so wet” was one she had heard more than once. Was this what they had been talking about?

Her pink tongue darted out to lick her fingers without thinking, the taste was something that was impossible to describe. It wasn’t bad, it just was. Was this what she tasted like? She knew that sometimes a man would put his mouth... there, and as she pictured Hugh’s head between between her thighs, licking her, she felt the wetness increase, and the entire area suddenly felt more swollen.

Without meaning to, a gentle moan escaped her mouth as her fingers continued to stroke between the two dampened lips. Miss Phryne had told her that women had a place near their opening that would provide unbelievable sensations, and suddenly feeling bold, she decided to seek it out. Her moistened fingertips slid upward and met a firm, swollen bud. Was this what Miss Phryne had been talking about? Looking down at the mirror, there wasn’t much to see; just a tiny bump near the top of her slit. Dot figure that it couldn’t be what the fuss was about, but gave the area a light, experimental rub nonetheless. 

No, this was definitely what she had been told about. Dot experimented with what areas of this tiny bud felt best. To much in the center was almost overwhelming to the point of discomfort, but if she scissored two fingers around it or swirled them slightly above it, she felt lightning course through her body. The more her fingers moved, she felt herself flying faster and faster towards something frighteningly amazing. She had heard the screams and moans from Miss Phryne’s room and was just beginning to understand the cause of them. “Yes, this is it!” was the last conscious thought she had before her body and mind exploded into pure wonderfulness. 

Her left hand dropped the mirror onto the bed as her head landed on her pillow. Suddenly, she understood. She had the power to make this wonderful thing happen again. She could teach Hugh how to make her fly into the heavens! Far too embarrassed to personally thank Miss Phryne for this vital education, she decided upon making a new biscuit recipe she had come across the other day. They had sounded a little too luxurious, but yes... they would be perfect. After all, a familiar overcoat and fedora had been hanging by the front door early in the mornings lately, and maybe the biscuits could be shared between her Miss and her gentleman caller.


End file.
